1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling element for a heating and cooling ceiling, having a ceiling panel and a line which is guided on the ceiling panel, and is intended for a heat transfer medium where the line is formed by a hose made of a flexible material, and at least one guide is provided on the upper side of the ceiling panel, which guide is intended for receiving the hose, and in which the hose is guided with a specially formed cross-section.
2. Description of Related Art
Various configurations of such ceiling elements are known, which can be used for heating ceilings, cooling ceilings and ceilings which are intended for both heating and cooling. This can be gathered, for example, from H. Sokolean: "Kuhldeckentechnologie zur Erreichung des bestmoglichen Raumkomforts" (Cooling-ceiling technology for achieving the best possible comfort in a room) in Architektur und Technik August 1992, pages 49-53, B+L Verlag AG, Schlieren (Switzerland).
According to a first configuration described therein, the ceiling element, including a pipe for channelling a heat transfer medium, usually water, is extruded from aluminum. Although such ceiling elements fulfil high requirements as far as the heat transfer between transfer medium and ceiling panel is concerned, they are comparatively high in cost to produce. Moreover, the pipes are susceptible to corrosion if water is used as the heat transfer medium, with the result that an inner pipe made of copper or steel often has to be drawn in. This increases the material and production costs considerably.
According to a second configuration, the ceiling element, including a tub-shaped receiving means in which a copper or steel pipe is laid, is likewise extruded from aluminum. Here too, as a result of the pipe, the material costs are high.
In a further configuration, thin plastic hoses are laid in a comparatively closely arranged manner on the upper side of the ceiling panel. Here, without additional measures which improve the thermal contact, but also increase the production outlay, the heat transfer between the plastic hoses and the ceiling panel is, as a result of the small contact surface area, unsatisfactory.